


Mark My Words (Death Note Fanfiction)

by WaltersWorks



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Multi, Sad boi times, Sorry if it's shitty, Yet another older piece. Less old tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltersWorks/pseuds/WaltersWorks
Summary: Yvette Penber is the daughter of an American FBI agent. She herself fancies the occupation, but she's a little too young for it.When tragedy strikes and her father is taken away from her, she decides to side Against Kira and join forces with L.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and attempted to stay as close to the plot of the actual anime as I could, all the way down to time frames. But it's still a work of fanart, and I don't own any of it, save for my characters and my two, stinky, achy hands.

Yvette is my name. I'm a college student from America who has moved to Japan to attend special art classes, as well as culture and literature.   
  
It's really not too different from America. Most people speak English, at least around here. Kiyomi was nice to me, and introduced me to a few people around the college. Light Yagami was the most popular. All the women around the college practically worship him, it's rather dumb. I don't see how he's different from most other men around the college. Sure he looks like a rich kid, and he's really smart, but why would everyone idolize him in that way.   
  
"Mika!" Right, that's the name everyone knows me by. I don't like giving out my real name, because my father always told me I couldn't trust anyone. I pulled my backpack tighter towards my back and pretended I hadn't heard Light call my fake name.   
  
He ran up to me and started to fall in step with me. "Hey, do you want to go out for lunch?"  
  
"No thank you, Light."   
  
The brunette boy pouted. "You're always so reserved. Why?"  
  
"I'm American. I don't really fit in with you guys." It was true, most Japanese didn't accept us.   
  
"Well, I would like to get to know you better. I think we could be great friends." He pressed. Usually he doesn't bother paying attention to any girls since all of them adore him so much, but I guess it bothered him that I wasn't one of them and wanted me drooling over him too. I really don't want him bothering me, but I guess if he's so insistent...   
  
"Fine."  
  
"Cool! When are you free?"  
  
"Now is good, I guess." He proceeded to give me instructions on which restaurant to go to, and told me he'd meet me there. I went to the small cafe and found a quiet booth to sit in. A nice waiter gave me green tea to sip on while I waited, and that made time go by faster.   
  
After probably half an hour, Light finally showed up. "Sorry I kept you waiting."  
  
"What held you up?"  
  
"I found this ridiculous notebook. Here, look at it."   
  
He slid a black book over to me, and I picked it up off the table. It read 'Death Note' on the front. On the front page was a set of rules. But the first one to catch my attention was "The human who's name is written in this book shall die."  
  
"Sounds like the person doesn't want people writing their name in the top corner of the page, darn." I joked around as I slid the book back to Light. "It's a spooky looking book, I'd love to use it for homework."  
  
"I think I'll keep it for now." Light replied as he picked it up and put it in his bag.   
  
"You're not planning on trying it, are you?"  
  
"Of course not. It's probably just a stupid prank someone is pulling."  
  
"There's no way to kill someone simply by writing their name in a book. Even if there was, I doubt anyone would believe it without proof. And doing that would be wrong."  
  
"Imagine the power though... One could reform the world with nothing but a notebook and a pen!"  
  
"Well, have fun reforming the world, Light. I'll be drinking tea with my simple, boring life." Our waiter showed up and we gave him our orders, then he brought them out at a surprising speed.   
  
"So, tell me why you hate coffee? I thought it was popular with Americans."  
  
"I don't like the taste, or the aftertaste. It's just gross to me. I'm more of a tea person." I sipped on some hot green tea with honey in it.   
  
Light glanced at his watch and then back up at me. Such deceit in those eyes... he could look so innocent but I saw his soul. I could read him like no one else, and all I had to do was look in those brown eyes of his. He smirked when he noticed I was staring at him, and sat up. "I'll pay the bill." Light said.   
  
"Why?" He looked up at me like I was dumb or something.   
  
"Because it's polite, and this was my idea in the first place. Even if it wasn't, I'd be more than happy to pay a bill for someone as beautiful as you." As hard as I tried to keep a straight face, I couldn't. I smiled awkwardly and laughed. I always did that, and it gave off the impression that I was flirting with him.   
  
"If you want to, I won't stop you. I'm tight on money anyway."   
  
After we finished, we walked out and Light watched me walk down the sidewalk, I felt it. "This was nice, Mika. We should do it again." He called to me. I guess one might have considered this a first date. But I had no intention of doing it again. I did it solely to get him to stop bugging me. I didn't intend for it to be pleasant for him. 

  
  
~Two months later~

  
  
This is scaring me... Dad called me and told me that a person who had been dubbed 'Kira' was purging the world of criminals. My Dad is an FBI agent, and so he knows all about the events of the world, concerning criminals and exciting things like that. This is another reason I refrain from sharing my real name.  It's best I hide it for my father's sake. Plus, I've always liked the idea of becoming an agent like him. I look up to Dad, and I hope to be hardworking like him one day. He always tells me that when he dies, he wants me to take his place.   
  
I got off track... My Dad is on a team to investigate Kira after the incident with Lind L. Taylor. Maybe the world is a better place without those criminals, but murder is murder. Dad said that he's going to be visiting me soon. I guess I should start preparing for him to arrive. I'm on break for a while. 

  
  
~A week and a half later~

  
  
"Dad!" He surprised me and came earlier than he said he would.   
  
"Hey Yvette." He hugged me after coming into my apartment. "Did I surprise you?"  
  
"Yes! I'm so happy you came early!!" I jumped up and down. "Does this mean you have a few days off?"  
  
"Sure does. How about you show me around?"   
  
I took my Dad to all my favorite places and we spent time together. I showed him the café Light had taken me to. Although I'd never say this to his face, but it was my new favorite café. We went to a park one day, my Dad loves to walk.   
  
The last day we decided to take it easy, since he'd have to start working hard, the next day. My Dad offered to pay half the bills on my apartment while he lived with me, which was great. Because I'm still short on money. I have to focus on my studies and I can't take on a job too.   
  
Later that night, Dad told me that if anything happened, I should call him or uncle Raye. Uncle Raye was in Japan as well, along with his fiancée. He's an agent as well.

  
  
~2 weeks later~

  
  
"Your uncle said he'd been caught in a bus jacking today." Dad said over dinner.   
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah... It was pretty crazy by the sound of it."  
  
"How scary..." I thought for a few seconds, then looked up at Dad. "Is it true, that you get to work with L?"  
  
My Dad laughed. "Although my orders to come here originated from L, no. I don't get to talk to him, or interact with him at all. Why?"  
  
"Well... I just wonder what he's like. Obviously he's a genius, but outside of his work, what kind of person do you think he is?" He laughed, as if I said something funny. "What? I'm just curious."  
  
He stood up from the table and grabbed both our plates since we were done, and took them to the sink. After he washed them, he gave me a tight hug, like he used to. It reminded me of when he hugged me before I left for Japan... When he knew we wouldn't see each other for a long time...   
  
That night, I felt it. It was sickening, and I knew what was happening. After piecing things together, I realized Kira must know someone is onto them. The agents would be targets, and my Dad wouldn't be an exception. What could I do to stop him from being so vulnerable? Report what I know about Kira?  
  
Maybe... I was overthinking this. I know no more than anyone else about Kira. Yeah, I think I'll keep from tangling myself in that, for now. I go back to school tomorrow anyway. 

  
  
~The next day~

 

Being back at school was somewhat refreshing. Like stretching after taking a nap. Right now I'm sitting outside and eating my lunch. Some leftovers, and an apple for desert.   
  
"Hey, Light! When are you gonna get me more apples?" Who was that?  
  
Light didn't respond, even though I couldn't see him. I stood up and looked around, curious about this new friend Light had. I spotted Light, but flying above him was a freaky huge black thing. It was looking at me... I just sat frozen in curiosity and fear, as Light spotted me and walked over. The creature came closer as well, and I quickly started backing away.   
  
"Hi Mika." He called casually.   
  
"L-Light turn around..."  
  
He glanced over his shoulder and looked back at me, raising an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"There's a huge black thing right behind you." I pointed towards it, and the thing tilted its head.   
  
"Oh, another person who can see me." It dropped to the ground and stepped towards me.   
  
"Stay back!!" I jumped back away from it but hit my head on a tree.   
  
"Mika? Are you alright?"  
  
The creature laughed. It had spiky black 'hair' and a huge grin with lots of sharp teeth. It stood slouched over, and it was dressed in black, while its skin was a sickly blue-white. "I guess you must have handled the Death Note at one point or another. That just means I have to stick around until I see you die or the Death Note is finished."  
  
"D-Death... note?"  
  
Light's face looked slightly alarmed as he looked at the creature and then at me. But he tried to hide it.   
  
"What are you? What's a death note?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Ryuk. I'm a shinigami, a god of death. A death note is-"  
  
"Mika, do you mind if I have your apple? I forgot my lunch."  
  
"T-take it... leave." I stuttered.  
  
"I don't see what you're scared of, maybe you're a little tired?" Light said as he grabbed the apple off the table, immediately catching the attention of the 'shinigami' and then walked away.   
  
That wouldn't be impossible. Last night's topic kept me up late, and I didn't sleep well. But I don't think I'm tired enough to imagine something like that. 

  
  
~About a week later~

  
  
Death note... god of death... Light...  It doesn't make sense... Why was that thing following Light? And why did it claim to be a god? Why couldn't Light see it? Or was he pretending?  
  
"Yvette?"  
  
"Hm?" I looked up from the noodles I was cooking, and looked at my Dad.   
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing. Why?"  
  
"You've been stirring the noodles for three minutes without looking up once."  
  
"Oh it's just... A friend of mine has been acting weird. And I'm a bit shaken by something that happened today."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
I glanced over at my father. Frederick Penber. The FBI agent who lives in my house. Do I want to tell him something that would worry him? What if I ended up being suspected to be Kira? What if he thinks I'm hanging out with Kira? No. It's best I be honest.   
  
I sighed as I completed the noodles with seasoning added in, and a few chopped vegetables. I explained what I saw, the date I had with Light, and the Death Note he had found that day. I explained what it said on the first page, and how stupid I thought it was. My father frowned as I explained, but didn't interrupt.  
  
"Do you mind if I email my superiors this information? It sounds like it could be very useful."  
  
My eyes widened in worry.   
  
"Don't worry Yvette, I'll make sure they don't accuse you. I'm completely confident that you have nothing to do with Kira."  
  
I nod as I calm myself. Everything will be fine. I have nothing to worry about, after all. I'm not guilty and I have no need to act like it.   
  
"Could you please fetch me my computer?"  
  
"Of course." I smiled and ran to my father's room, grabbed his work laptop, and set it on the table next to him. "I love you, Dad."  
  
"I love you too, Yve." He replied. "I'm very proud of you. You're going to make a fine agent someday."  
  
I walked behind my Dad and hugged him tightly around his neck while he opened his computer and began typing out the email. While he was writing it, he received an email from someone.   
  
"Wonder what this is..." he mumbled. My father opened it up, "What the..."  
  
He coughed and put a hand to his chest.   
  
"Dad?" I let go of his neck as he leaned over, coughing at the ground. He fell out of his chair to the floor, where I picked him up. "Dad!!"  
  
Before I could think to tell him goodbye, my father's last few moments slipped between my fingers like water. It felt like my own heart would rip itself apart with the pain I was experiencing. It hurt worse than any pain I had ever felt before.   
  
I called 911, but he was already dead. All they did was confirm what I knew before. They took him away, along with his computer. I was left with blood on the floor, and two unfinished bowls of soup... 


	2. Chapter 2

~Two weeks later~

  
There has to be something I can do... I can't go on much longer, knowing I've done nothing to avenge him. I could get Light to take me to the people working with L, and then I could tell L what I know? I know his Dad works for the police. It was risky... Light probably suspected I knew something. After what happened on campus, it was almost certain he suspected me. But if I somehow played it off... got him to invite me over, and then I could talk to Mr. Yagami. It might work. I felt the warm embrace of sleep gently enveloping me for the first time in a few days. I had some peace of mind now at least.

  
  
~The next day~

  
  
"Light!" I called, once I saw him on break. I jogged over to him and smiled slightly, "Hi!"  
  
"Hey Mika!" He cheered.   
  
"Hey, so... I really enjoyed our date a few weeks ago... I'm just sort of shy about dating, so I didn't want to admit it..." I looked away and brushed some hair behind my ear.   
  
"How cute." Light chuckled, reaching a hand out and feeling my hair. "We can go out again if you like."  
  
"Do you think we could? It's not out of your way?"  
  
"It's not." He smiled.   
  
It took patience, but after maybe four dates (which spanned the time of two weeks), we finally went to his house for dinner. I'm glad it didn't take longer, acting flirty with Light was borderline painful. I walked to the porch and rang the doorbell. His mother answered, and I smiled.   
  
"Oh!" She exclaimed. "You must be Light's girlfriend! Come in, quickly, it's cold out there!" She said, pulling me in. "Light is in the shower, but he'll be out very soon."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Yagami." I bowed slightly, then extended my hand. "I'm Mika, by the way."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Mika." She takes my hand and shakes it gently.   
  
Light's father came into the hall we were in and set his eyes on me. I walked over to him and bowed again. "Mr. Yagami! I've been wanting to speak with you!"  
  
"Is that so?" He chuckled slightly.   
  
"Yes sir. But..." I lowered my voice, while Mrs. Yagami went to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. "Not here... somewhere _private_."  
  
He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "Private?"  
  
"It's about Kira..."  
  
He seemed to get more serious, and he nodded. "Very well. I'll make some time."  
  
I smiled in relief, "Just... don't let Light know we're talking."  
  
He seemed to question why, but didn't say anything. "I'll do what I can."  
  
Not long after I finished with his Dad, Light came out of the shower, his hair wet and skin moist. "Oh, you're here early." Light said, a bit surprised.   
  
"Yeah, I thought I'd catch you while you were putting your makeup on." I joked.   
  
He laughed and waved a hand, signaling for me to come with him. I jogged up the stairs to stand next to him, then followed him into his room. He closed the door behind us, and then smiled at me mischievously.   
  
"What's that look about?" I asked, moving away from the wall to sit in the spinning chair by his desk. I used my legs to spin myself a little, and giggled. Light just sat and watched, smirking while he dried his hair out.   
  
When I quit spinning, Light was standing next to me, staring down.   
  
"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked, sort of nervous. I stood up and walked to the door, but it was locked. Light met me at the wall, and grabbed my shirt lightly, pulling me toward himself. I blushed heavily, his face was mere inches away, his minty breath was gentle as it breezed my face. He leaned closer and I tried to step back, but hit a wall. Light's lips seemed to invade like an unwelcome rainstorm. They washed over me with so much care, making sure to cover every part. He was skilled and probably knew more than he should, but I can't deny the fact that he was indeed very good...  
  
We ended up going a little further than we should have, but it was only because he kept pulling me in, and wouldn't let me pull away, like I tried to. I was thankful when his sister knocked on his door and interrupted us, I had been looking for a way out of it. I pulled away and stared up at him, my eyes showed fear and I knew, but I couldn't seem to recover. It was too late. I could see in his eyes that he was trying to scare me, in his heart he knew that I knew too much, and he needed to stop me from sharing it.   
  
How stupid of you Light, you're the one who has been hindered by our dates. So... why am I shaking? Because it's my first kiss? Because maybe I'm slightly attached? Because I'm in danger?  
  
"Why are you crying?" Light asked quietly. I snapped out of my thoughts and rubbed my face, where tears had snuck out onto my cheeks.   
  
"It's just that... I really don't think I was ready for that..." My voice sounded unnatural and deeper than it should have. Light stepped closer and put his arms around me.   
  
"I'm apologize if I pushed you into doing something you weren't ready for. I just couldn't control myself..." He said quietly. It was insincere. He was faking it.   
  
"It's okay..." I whispered back. I looked up and saw the shinigami laying on Light's bed, smiling and staring at us. I pretended I couldn't see him, like I always did. Although he was always trying to trip me up. Because he knew he'd been seen. I was hoping if I played it off long enough, they would believe it was a coincidence that I had seen a black monster that day.   
  
Light hugged me tighter for a few seconds, then whispered into my ear "I think we need to go to dinner now..." I nodded and separated from Light, then waited for Light to unlock his door and let us out.   
  
Dinner was kind of awkward. I knew his family, but this was the first time I had seriously interacted with them. Halfway through dinner, Mr. Yagami called me from the table to another room to have a talk "about whether or not I was a fitting woman for his son."  
  
"What did you have to say, Mika?" He asked.   
  
"I want to help with the Kira case. My father was one of the FBI agents to be killed by him, and I have information that could be useful."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't want to share it here, I want to have L hear it himself. I don't care if it's at the police station, or somewhere across the city... or even if the police hold a gun to my head as I talk." I said, sounding more urgent and panicked than I should have. Mr. Yagami frowned, but seemed to be taking my words into thought.   
  
"Alright... I'll talk to my peers tomorrow and we can go from there. Once you have time this weekend, stop by the police station and ask to see me. I'll give you a definite answer then."  
  
"Thank you so much sir." I bowed multiple times, "You have no idea how much this excites me!"  
  
The chief patted my back and chuckled, "I haven't even said yes yet." With that, both of us walked back to the dining room where we ate desert, and then after that Light led me back up to his room. We hung out for about half an hour up there.  
  
I had a feeling Light sensed what I had to say to his Dad. He was awfully quiet after we spoke, like he was angry about being tricked.   
  
I got home sort of late, and then went straight to bed.

  
  
~Saturday, the next weekend~

  
  
Sometime during the week, Chief Yagami had gotten ahold of me via phone and told me to stop by the police station Saturday. And so I walked to the police station, to the front desk, where I spoke with the person there and asked to see Chief Yagami. I was escorted to a room where the chief sat, as well as a few other officers and a laptop. I sat down in a chair, rather uncomfortably, and waited to be spoken to.   
  
"So you can give us some leads, concerning Kira?" The youngest of the officers asked. I nodded, scared of what Chief Yagami would do to me if I made it look like his son was the murderer of the century.   
  
"Although I'd prefer to speak with L..."  
  
"Alone??" Another officer asked. This one had tight curly hair.   
  
"I never said-"  
  
"It's okay. We expected this, and that's why we have L here already." Chief Yagami said calmly.   
  
I looked around for the detective, but only saw police officers.   
  
"Hello, Mika." A distorted and calm voice spoke from the computer.   
  
I looked around nervously, the rest of them nodded reassuringly.   
  
"If the rest of you could calmly leave, I would like to speak to miss Mika alone." Everyone looked sort of surprised, but started to file out. A man I hadn't seen before followed them but was stopped. "Watari, you may stay."  
  
After everyone had left, I felt feelings of fear and vulnerability settling over me.  
  
"Before we begin, there's a thing or two I would like to go over."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Alright. First of all, your name is in fact, not what you claim. Am I correct?"  
  
I froze, but took a deep breath. "Yes, it's correct. Mika is a fake name I use it because my father was an FBI agent."  
  
"And your father is?"  
  
"Was. Frederick Penber. My name is Yvette Penber, I'm an American college student."  
  
"And you've decided to speak out against Kira. Why is that?"  
  
"He killed my father..."  
  
"So you say. But why are you speaking out? What do you have to gain from this?"  
  
"I want to help the police catch Kira."  
  
"And?"  
  
I sat for a minute and thought. "I'd like to join the anti-Kira force. Not just to avenge my father, but to feel like I've helped the world somehow."  
  
"Kira thinks he's helping the world, in a way."  
  
"You're accusing me of being Kira, aren't you?" My voice, though I tried to remain respectful towards the world's greatest detective, sounded somewhat angry and disgusted.  
  
"Even though I have a number of reasons to suspect you, no. I am not. I am testing you." L replied calmly. "You're a college student, just old enough to consider yourself grown, but not quite old enough to fully understand the weight of your decisions. You came in with a fake name, wanting to speak directly to me. And on top of that you have connections to other suspects."  
  
I frowned and looked away from the computer, I felt sort of beat down, or pushed away. I felt like crying almost. I needed so badly to speak with this man, to tell him what I knew about the Kira case. Now here I was and I couldn't hold up to one of his tests. Pathetic, huh?  
  
"It's okay, Yvette. I don't think you're Kira." He said in a sort of monotone voice. "Now what did you need to tell me?"  
  
I looked back, feeling a little more confident. "Right... so... A month or two ago, I went on a date with Chief Yagami's son, Light. He has a black creature that floats around him, that only I can see. I don't know why I'm the only one who sees it though. I mean, Light sees it too, it talks to him as well. It's name is Ryuk, it claims to be a god of death, and said something about a Death Note."  
  
The computer was oddly silent. "And what do you think of this?" They sounded as if they were genuinely taking what I said into consideration, unlike my Dad when I told him. L seemed like he was actually thinking about my information. I had expected him to brush me off as insane, or worse, simply a college student trying to get his attention.   
  
"It scares me. I've been dating Light for a few weeks to get him to introduce me to Chief Yagami, because this has been going on for a while. I don't like the thought of Light being killer, especially since he's someone just like me."  
  
"You say this scares you, and yet you didn't come to us before?" L's tone was testy and almost accusative.   
  
"I was keeping my father safe... I didn't want him to become a target... and I also didn't want to worry him by making him think I was hanging out with Kira, or worse yet that I actually was Kira."  
  
"I see..." L mumbled. "And about you and Light dating?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"If he is Kira, and if he suspects that you helped rat him out, you will be one of the first people he will target for revenge. Much like your father."  
  
I looked down at my hands, not that there was anything interesting there. I was just thinking... Was I okay with dying to avenge my father? Light didn't know my real name but he could easily find it.  
  
"I'm okay with dying, if we can catch him." I replied.   
  
"I'll have a talk with the others about adding you to the team."  
  
"Wait, you mean the Anti-Kira team?" I asked.   
  
"Yes... you seem like you could be somewhat useful. Despite your _poor_ decision making skills..." He added the last part under his breath.   
  
I tried really hard to contain my happiness, but failed horribly. "Thank you so much!!"  
  
"Just don't get ahead of yourself. Expect an answer by tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Watari stepped over to my chair and gestured for me to get up. He then led me to the exit of the room, and from there I left the station.

  
  
~The next day~

  
  
I ran up to the police station and walked in. I asked to see the anti-Kira force, but only one of the representatives was at the station. It was a man by the name of Mogi. He explained that he needed to take me somewhere, and I hesitantly agreed to let him drive me where we needed to go.   
  
It took a few minutes, but we parked in front of a nice hotel and got out. Mogi silently led me to a hotel room on one of the higher floors. I felt nervous, I know he's a police officer, but it was just an awkward situation overall. We were in a hotel... and stuff happens in hotel rooms... And he hadn't even told me why we needed to go here.  I feel like he sensed the fact that I was nervous and opened the door, avoiding eye contact like it would comfort me.   
  
Inside the room, 7 more men stood. Including Chief Yagami and Watari. The others, I recognized but didn't know the names of.  
  
"Greetings Yvette." All except that guy, he wasn't there yesterday for sure. I waved awkwardly.   
  
"Hi..."  
  
Chief Yagami looked sort of discomforted. He had probably been told the news about his son. Also he knew now that Mika wasn't my real name...  
  
"After some discussion, about the information you gave us, your odd behavior, and the fact that you've gone by a false name for some time now." That didn't seem like a very good start... Kind of like when your parents sit you down to 'talk' but actually they want to mention all the stuff you've done wrong recently... and then you get grounded... Wait! Fudge did they say something important?? "Overall we have decided to use you. While some of us are unhappy to hear we have a little want to be FBI agent running around in Japan, and others think you may be delusional," The odd looking man looked at Mr. Yagami first, then to Mogi. "I believe you may know some things we do not. Also, you're unassuming, and could be used as a spy."  
  
A smiled widely. "I hope I'll be of great use to you!" I exclaimed, "I promise I'll do my best!"

  
~Later the next week.~ 

  
I got home from class and slumped into my couch like a useless potato.  I reallllly don't want to do homework yet... I decided I would cook something decent before I started.   
  
After cooking some ramen and frying some salmon, I sat down for my humble dinner, said a prayer of thanks, and then cut into my salmon. As I lifted a forkful to my mouth, my phone rang. I stuffed the food in my mouth and opened my phone.   
  
I was getting a call from an unknown number. I answered and lifted the phone to my face. "Mikasa Mei speaking, how can I help you?" I made sure to use my new fake name L had given me. Although I probably sounded really stupid because I had food in my mouth.   
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"L?" I choked on my food and quickly chewed it up.   
  
"It's Ryuzaki." He corrected me, "Please answer the question."  
  
"I'm at my apartment, why?"  
  
"I need you to come to the hotel room." He said lowly.   
  
"What?! I _JUST_ got home! A-and I have homework!!"  
  
"You said you wanted to help, so come to the hotel room or I'll have you doing nothing but fetch coffee for a month." L threatened. Before I could reply, he hung up.   
  
I grumbled under my breath as I put my salmon in a sandwich bag and my ramen in a large cup, then grabbed a few things like my homework and textbooks. After that I ran out the door and called a cab to bring me to the hotel.   
  
Breathless, I arrived at the door and knocked, Watari peeked out and bowed slightly in greeting before letting me in. "Thank you~" I cheered. "What's so urgent?"  
  
"Sakura TV is airing a message sent by Kira!" Matsuda exclaimed.   
  
I set my backpack in a corner and finish off my food. "Wait a second. Sent _by_ Kira?"  
  
"That's what he said." L states plainly, watching the message being broadcasted.   
  
"My next target is MHN TV commenter, Mister Sage Kumazumi. Who was scheduled to appear in a live broadcast. He too has decided to defy Kira." The voice was heavily modified, to the point where one could hardly imagine it as an actual voice.   
  
"The way this person talks... it's not right. Either they're extremely proud to be Kira, or they're simply a worshipper." I commented.   
  
"Change it to channel 24." L commanded. Matsuda had the remote, and changed the channel. There, on live TV, a man sat dead in his chair. Lifeless. Already stiff looking and pale. I covered my mouth in horror, how could Light do this... Kill someone on live TV, where families, children, people who want to stay away from Kira and anything to do with him. Why make them watch this? What did it merit?  
  
"Please change it back." L asked calmly. Like this death hadn't phased him.   
  
"Now that you have seen proof of my powers, you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira." The tape continued.   
  
"Stop this broadcast! Do _not_ let him finish!" L shouted suddenly. Matsuda ran to the hotel phone and called the station. "They aren't answering!"  
  
One of the other officers ran to the door and yelled "I'll stop this broadcast _myself_ if that's what it takes!!" Before running out.   
  
I took a step to follow him, but L called after me. "And just where do you think you're going, Miss Penber?"  
  
"To help Ukita!" I exclaimed.   
  
"You can stay here."  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but thought better and continued watching the broadcast, walking to stand next to L's chair.   
  
"The last thing I want to do is kill innocent people, I hate evil and love justice."  
  
"Hmph."   
  
"I've always thought of the police as allies, not enemies." L was chewing on his thumb and clenched his jaw. "I intend to create a new world, one that is free from evil. If you agree to join me in companionship, I know we can make it happen. And as long as nobody tries to catch me, I promise that the innocent will not die."  
  
I leaned against L's chair and crossed my arms, earning a short glance in my direction from him.   
  
Light, what are you doing? Threatening the police, no, _the world_. Anyone would be insane to do that, magic notebook or not.   
  
"Try to imagine a world where the police and I worked together to stop crime!" The broadcast suddenly stopped. "We interrupt this program to bring you live to the outside of Sakura studio, where a police officer was has collapsed of a sudden heart attack!"  
  
The screen changed from a simple drawing of Kira's name, to a live camera showing Ukita dead in front of the TV station.   
  
" _Ukita!!_ " I gasped. Aizowa walked toward the door, probably to go to his car. But like me, L stopped him.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think?! I gotta go there!" Aizowa yelled.   
  
"You can't. Please, think about this rationally." L replied urgently.   
  
"What, you want me to just sit here and watch TV?!"   
  
"If this truly is the work of Kira, you'll just meet the same fate if you go there." L didn't face Aizowa. He had his head turned toward me, as if he was speaking through me.   
  
"You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name!"  
  
"People can be wrong at times, Mister Aizowa!" I found myself shouting. "L, as smart as he may be, is still human. His knowledge is limited, like yours. It wouldn't kill you to try and understand that. Think of the pressure he's under!!"  
  
"Initially I deduced that Kira needed a name and a face to kill, but given what we've just seen... I'd say it's not entirely impossible that he can kill with only a face." L spoke with his head down, like he felt slightly beaten. "All I know for sure is that Kira is either in that TV station, or somewhere close by."  
  
"If Kira is in the area, then isn't that a reason _why_ we should get down there?!"  
  
"If we rush down there, all of us will be killed."   
  
Aizowa pushed me from L's side and grabbed L's shirt in anger, lifting him from the chair slightly. "Wasn't it you who said we would have to risk our lives to catch Kira?!"  
  
"There's a difference between risking your life and throwing it away." I hissed. I didn't dare move to pry Aizowa off L, I figured L would do that himself if he wanted to. But it made me upset to see Aizowa so angry. He and Ukita were close, but beating up L out of anger was not the best way to let it out.  
  
"Yes..." L responded to my comment. "I meant what I said, but, risking my life to catch Kira and doing something I know will get me killed are two entirely different things." L was shaking... He's scared... I know I said he was human, but seeing him display emotion was odd and almost panic inducing. "Please control yourself... we've lost Ukita... I understand you wish to go there but if something were to happen to you as well..." He trailed off.   
  
I gently pried Aizowa's hand off L and placed my own on his shoulder. His frame was thin and bony. L turned his head in my direction, but didn't lift his gaze.   
  
"A vehicle has just driven through the front doors of the station!!" The announcer on the TV exclaimed.   
  
"Well that's one way to get in without being seen by Kira." L said, amusement hinted in his voice.   
  
Another police car arrived in front of the Sakura studio, and L had Aizowa call the director of the police. After a few minutes, he had the director instruct several police to cover their faces and provide cover for Chief Yagami to escape the building without having his face seen.   
  
Shortly after getting the Chief out safely, he was driven back to the room and entered with Watari supporting him.   
  
"Ryuzaki, I apologize for taking matters into my own hands. I have to admit I got a little bit carried away. Here." He handed a bag of tapes to L, and I ran over to them and hugged the Chief.   
  
"I'm glad you're safe, Mister Yagami..." I mumbled quietly. Tonight was nerve racking and tiring. L looked through the bag which also included an envelope. He decided he would watch the tapes and have the envelope taken to the crime lab. I had decided to stay at the hotel room, too nervous and awake to go home after what happened. The hotel room, the police, L, all of them made me feel safer and more secure. Not to mention I had homework to finish...  
  
Later that night, I had passed out while writing a paper. But when I awoke, Matsuda explained that since the police had said no to cooperating with Kira, he would either kill the director or L, and that they had four days to decide who would die for the 'sin'.   
  
Shortly after filling me in, everyone left to pick up breakfast, leaving L and I in the room alone, with Watari.   
  
"Yvette." He mumbled my name and turned to me. "Do you not have class today?"   
  
I looked up at L, who was standing across the table I was working at, hunched over and staring at me with dull yet sharp eyes.   
  
"I do... but... I have a lot to think about... Last night scared me..." I admit.   
  
"Why are you scared?"  
  
I drop my head down to the words on my paper, "I... don't want to die... not until I've done something helpful for the task force."  
  
"To anyone else, you look like an average college student." He replied, "You have nothing to be afraid of."  
  
I shook my head, "I know, but still... It's... It hurts to feel this way..."  
  
After a few moments, L spoke again. "I know this is traumatic for you, but it's what you asked for." He stated. When I didn't reply, he spoke again. "... Thank you, for your help last night..."  
  
I looked back up at him, "But I didn't help..."  
  
"Yes you did." He argued. "Even if all you did was speak a few words, you helped me. Most people get so caught up in the fact that I'm the world's greatest detective, they forget I'm only human..."   
  
I frowned.   
  
"I still get scared, and confused. I don't know everything..." He spoke in his normal monotone, but he had feelings behind even that.   
  
I smiled, "I'm glad you see me as more than someone to fetch ice cream now." I stood up and walked over to L, then gently wrapped my arms around him. L hesitantly wrapped his arms around me for a second or two, before letting go and backing away. That was by far, the most awkward hug I'd ever given or received. He was so thin it was hard to actually hug anything.   
  
I smiled and yawned, then sat back down at my seat. At some point I fell asleep again while working on my paper, and I woke up to L doing my literature homework for me. I rubbed my eyes and frowned. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked.   
  
"I'm helping you with your homework." He stated plainly. "Is that a problem?"  
  
"I mean... no... but..."  
  
"But you feel guilty?" He asks. L stands up and walks over to me, fearlessly leaning into my personal space.   
  
I start to feel my face heat up as I lean back and look away, "I guess you could say that..."  
  
"You think you haven't earned help." L backs away after staring into my eyes to find something , "Why are you convinced you have to earn everything? Do you ever accept free help?"  
  
Mentally I shrugged at the question, but after breaking the surface of it, I realized it was because of the fact that my father and mother praised hard work. So the only way for me to get attention was to earn it. "I don't know." I lied. "I suppose it's because I frown upon laziness."  
  
He looks away, like he knows it was a lie, but isn't going to pry.   
  
"Um... about last night..." I mumble. "Thank you for stopping me from going with Ukita... I would probably be dead by now if it weren't for you."  
  
He glances over at me again, "Your welcome."  
  
Both of us sit doing my homework, which L is finishing at a surprising rate. We were done in less than two hours, and then my stomach growled loudly. I was super embarrassed. Like... really bad. L looked over at me and offered a ghost of a smirk. "Hungry, are we?"  
  
I looked away and held my stomach. "You can't blame me for being hungry... I get hungry when I'm under stress!"  
  
"I suppose I could go for a bite to eat as well." He muttered. "Lets go then."  
  
"Wait, you're going too?"  
  
"We're both hungry, I see no reason why we shouldn't. Besides there are some things we need to discuss." L lazily slipped a pair of shoes on and walked out the door with me following him.   
  
While we were sitting in the elevator, he decided to start another conversation. "So tell me about yourself, Yvette."  
  
I glanced over at him. He probably wanted to know because maybe he thought I could still be Kira. "Well... um. I'm a college student, I study art, culture, and literature. My father was an FBI agent and my mother is a reporter in America."   
  
He hums in response as we exit the elevator and walk through the lobby and out of the spinning doors. "Why do you want to become an FBI agent?"  
  
"Because my father was one, and I respect him and his work." I reply almost immediately. "FBI agents get to help in more ways than most people see, but they're like heroes who work in the shadows. And when they need to be seen, they make their presence known, clear as day. I want to be like them."  
  
"Why not become a detective instead?"  
  
I pause in thought, "I don't think I'm smart enough for that kind of thing..." I reply with an awkward laugh.   
  
L glances over at me, he would be taller than me but since he slouches, he's around my height. "You shouldn't give up on it before you even start."  
  
I smile brightly, is this his way of saying I have more potential than what I give myself credit for?  
  
"Anyway, what do you feel like eating?"  
  
"I could go for a nice toasted bagel, with some cream cheese." I reply, my stomach gives another inhuman noise to make my hunger clear again. This time it sounded like an angry cat mixed with a moaning whale.   
  
L leads us to a donut shop and it coincidentally sells bagels too. We get our food, find a quiet booth to sit in, and then start eating.   
  
"So, what did you need to talk about?"  
  
"Oh right, how close were you to your uncle and his fiancé?" He asks.   
  
"I was close to Uncle Reye when I was younger, but as I got older he got more busy. I still loved him, but it was from a distance."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why do you ask about Misora though?"  
  
"She went missing shortly after your Uncle was killed. We suspect she is dead." L says as he bites into one of his many donuts he had ordered. "The rest of the team seems to think she committed suicide after her fiancé's death, but neither a body, or any note left by her have been found."  
  
"She wasn't the kind of person to do that, and that's coming from what little knowledge and interaction I've had with her." I commented.   
  
"I said the same thing." L nods. "I think Kira may have killed her, seeing as he can control his victims before their death."  
  
I bit into my bagel again, while tapping my fingers on the table. Why, Light? Why do you have to kill all these people? They aren't bad people, you're the one who is bad. You're afraid...  
  
"I'm going to have Light come to the hotel room. Since he's going to find out that you're working with us, one way or another, you have a choice on whether or not you want to be there." He says.  
  
I look up, fear showing in my eyes. I didn't know it was showing until L pointed it out.   
  
"You don't need to come. I'll fill you in on the details afterwards." L pushes one of his donuts towards me, and I eat it without hesitation.   
  
"Thank you..." I say. Not only in response to him offering the donut, but also to him allowing me to not stay. "Wouldn't that expel my usefulness though? If Light is a suspect, then if he knows I'm helping investigate, wouldn't he shut me out?"  
  
"Wrong." He replied, "If you were to defend him, then he might open up to you even more than now. That's simply a hypothesis though. If it's proven false, then we can always use someone to fetch ice cream." He looked up at me, again with a smirk that was barely there.   
  
"Ha. Ha." I let out a fake laugh and stick my tongue out at him. "I think I'll head home from here. If you could have Watari hide my things, that would be great... I don't think I'm ready for him to know."   
  
L agreed to my request and after we finished eating, we went our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my apartment and fell into my bed. My back hurt, I was unbelievably tired, my head hurt from all the tension yesterday...   
I suddenly heard a plop noise in my room and sat up. I looked around, nobody was in here... But then I saw a black book on the floor.    
  
" _No_..." I breathed. "Nooooo no no _no no no_."   
  
I backed up, as if the notebook would come to life and stab me. After a minute or so of sitting and registering the fact that there was a death note in my room, I walked over to it and picked it up with two fingers.    
  
"Yvette Penber." A female, monotone voice spoke my name. I jumped and grabbed a pillow, then threw it once I saw a pale figure in my room.    
  
" _Get out!!_ " I screamed. "I don't want this! I don't want a death note, or a shinigami!!"   
  
The shinigami tilted her head, at least I think it's a her... she looks like a girl... She was tall, and in place of black hair, she had fluffy, dirty blonde hair. Her arms were covered in bands of gold, with jewels in them, and her body seemed much less... rugged than Ryuk's.   
  
"Please, I just got on the investigation team, I don't want to be a suspect..."   
  
"I'm sorry, Yvette, but this is my... my apology to you."   
  
"Apology for what?" I narrowed my eyes.    
  
"I've seen the suffering Kira has left you in, but not all of what he has done to you is his fault."   
  
"Go on."   
  
"You see... I was the one who killed your father. I saw your relationship, and wished I had my own, but shinigami are only shells of creatures, and we don't have families."   
  
"So...?"   
  
"So I killed your father... I lost my self control and I killed him out of jealousy and hate..." The shinigami opened her death note to a page with a dog ear, and showed me the book. On the page, in cursive handwriting, was my father's name. Frederick Penber.   
  
"I only realized afterwards... that I left you in more pain than I was in already... And that what I did was selfish... I have no other way of offering my sincerest apologies, than to offer you my own spare Death Note."   
  
I clenched my jaw and stared at her. "You stupid monster..." I seethed as tears flowed down my cheeks. "I don't want a notebook if that's what killed my father!"   
  
"You could use it to get revenge though." The purple being replied calmly, her eyes staring at me with a strange softness, which was also firm.    
  
"On who? I doubt I can kill you."   
  
"For whatever suits you best."    
  
I looked down at the notebook and frowned again. I don't want to be a killer like Light. I want to be like everyone else on the task force... honest and upstanding.    
  
"If anything, you can use it to protect yourself." She urged.    
  
"Only for protection." I mumbled, pulling a page out and stuffing it into my pocket, then shoving the rest of the notebook into a drawer.    
  
"Now get away from me."   
  
"I'm afraid that since you've taken ownership of the death note, I have to watch you until the last pages of the death note are written on, or you die." Pam stated simply, an apologetic tone lacking in her voice.    
  
"Ugh..." I groan and bury my face in my pillows, "Then at the very least, I would prefer you didn't watch me sleep."   
  
The shinigami nodded, "I'm Pam by the way." And then she walked out. Probably to look around my house.    
  
Pam is a surprisingly human name... All things considered. 

 

  
My neighbors next door were always loud, but tonight they were particularly loud. Several crashes could be heard from their apartment, and finally I got tired of trying to ignore it.    
  
When I woke up, Pam was still there. She was sitting at the edge of my bed, between me and the death note I had dropped in my dresser.    
  
It was later at night now, but I couldn't even think of going back to sleep. As soon as I was awake, my mind started racing with panic about what I was supposed to do about this death note I had dropped into my hands. What would I do if they started to suspect me? What if they searched my house?   
  
Should I tell L? Probably... but what if he assumed I had been lying the whole time? I'd be blamed for all of the pre existing murders and no doubt, be given a death sentence.    
  
I got out of bed and walked to my kitchen, poured myself a bowl of cereal and started eating.    
  
My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello?"   
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall tomorrow." It was L, but on yet another phone. Probably so that nobody could track his personal one.    
  
"While tomorrow would be a great day to go to the mall, I can't."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't have the money, and I was planning on staying up late tonight."   
  
"I see." There was a heavy silence for a few moments. "Well if you're too scared to go to the mall, you can spend some time up here. Seeing as you'll be up late anyway."   
  
More heavy silence. I panicked silently, if I went up there, L would see Pam for sure.    
  
I could tell L about this, and my name could be cleared... maybe. I couldn't hide her forever, especially from him.    
  
"S-sure?" I tried to sound enthusiastic but ended up sounding unsure.    
  
"Excellent. Should I send Watari to pick you up?"   
  
"N-no! I can walk that's okay!"   
  
"If you're so sure." He hung up.    
  
"Crap..." I grabbed tufts of my hair and pulled, as if it would pull the stress out of me...    
  
Pam took a step towards me and put a hand on my back.    
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"   
  
She flinched away.    
  
"BECAUSE OF YOU MY LIFE IS RUINED! IF YOU HAD ANY SENSE IN YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE REALIZED YOUR STUPID BOOK IS NOTHING BUT A CURSE!!"   
  
Pam looked hurt, but she never yelled back. She only stood and stared back.    
  
I almost never yell... it's one the traits I admire about myself, how I keep my temper under control. This book was changing that already.    
  
I composed myself and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't want to apologize to a demon though.    
  
Instead, I got ready and packed a few things like an extra pair of clothes and some snacks. After gathering my things, I walked out of my apartment and locked the door.  I walked down the stairs and noticed several questionable men in the parking lot. My neighbor, who was very obviously drunk, followed me down. I glanced back and saw Pam floating behind me, looking at the people around us in disgust and distrust.    
  
"You need to get away from these people." She said.    
  
I stiffened, nobody seemed to hear or see her. So maybe I was the only one?  We kept walking and I almost made it past the group of men, but one of them put their arm in front of me.    
  
"You with this guy?" He asked, and pointed to my neighbor.    
  
I looked over at my neighbor and back at the man. He was short, but had a stronger frame.    
  
"Yvette..." Pam whispered my name in a worried tone. "Don't slip up..."    
  
"He's my neighbor, but I don't know him in any personal way." I replied calmly.     
  
The man narrowed his eyes. He called one of the larger men over and they started conversing.    
  
"Here, use this..." I opened my hand, which was at my side, and Pam put a smooth, long shaft in it. I glanced down and recognized it to be a pen.    
  
"Alright well, if don't pay up tonight, we can take her and call it even."   
  
"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. "You can't do that, nobody here owns me and I never offered anything like that!"   
  
"I didn't ask you did I?!" He yelled in my face. "Unless you want a few extra bruises tonight, I would suggest you shut up!"   
  
I shrunk away as spittle flew from his mouth, landing in several different places.    
  
"Marco, keep her in check." He growled to the shorter man.    
  
"Write his name down while thinking of his face. Hurry."   
  
I glanced up at him. His face was slim and tan, he had shaved hair which was black, and minimal stubble on his chin. He was the least unpleasant of the group.    
  
I tapped my pocket and felt the page of the page crinkle against my leg.    
  
I won't use it. I won't. I can wait until he's looking away and run. I don't know how far I'll get, but I'll run as far as my legs will carry me.    
  
"Hurry up and write his name down!" Pam urged.    
  
"No." I said.    
  
Marco turned his attention back to me. "What was that?"   
  
I shook my head and he looked back at the others, who were getting ready to beat my neighbor up.    
  
I took the opportunity and slowly stepped out of his reach, then ran as fast as I could towards the city. It took him a few seconds to realize I was missing, and then he yelled at me and I assume he started chasing me.  Panicked, I subconsciously grabbed the page from my pocket and unfolded it.    
  
"Take a right down the alley, nobody will see you writing down there."    
  
I did what Pam said and took a right. I hid behind a dumpster and put the death note against the smooth surface.    
  
"Alright, come out you little brat." Marco had caught up with me. "If you cooperate then I could have them be a little more gentle..."   
  
My breath came in short huffs, I was scared out of my wits. Would the note even work? Would it save me?   
  
I heard a gun being cocked.  I held my breath and wrote his name down with shaky hands, and Pam sighed.  I waited to hear him fall on the ground... but nothing was happening. Did I grab the wrong page? Why did I even think it would work? It's just a book.    
  
Marco came around the corner and pressed his gun against my forehead. "Found you." He gave a smile, littered with golden teeth.   
  
I stared up at him, horrified. I could feel my heart beating uncontrollably, and I started crying. This was where I died... I was going to die...   
  
His finger put pressure on the trigger and I squeezed my eyes shut.    
  
He coughed, and blood fell out of his mouth. Marco dropped his gun and fell to his hands and knees, pulling his shirt where it was tight against his chest.  Before I knew it, he was dead on my lap. I had killed him... he was dead...   
  
"Thank God..." Pam sighed.    
  
I covered my mouth as I stared at Marco. "H-he's dead... I... killed him... Oh my God..." I felt my tears stream across my cheeks. I got up and tore the page apart into the smallest pieces I could manage, then threw them in the dumpster.    
  
I grabbed my phone and dialed 911, but hesitated to press the call button.    
  
"P-Pam... what do I do..."   
  
"Leave him here. What happens to him no longer concerns you."   
  
"B-but what if they find out?"   
  
"They won't. They will assume Kira did it."   
  
I walked out of the alley before anyone came to inspect it. Right after, my phone rang.    
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"I'm on my way..."   
  
"You're taking your time getting here, did something happen?"   
  
I looked back, "No..." 


End file.
